Normal charging of batteries either in portable electrical devices such as electric shavers, mini calculators, and the like, or in larger applications such as electric golf carts or electrically driven automobiles, is accomplished by connecting a D.C. charging source directly with wires to the batteries involved. The source of charging current may be derived from a conventional 117-volt, 60 cycle source by rectification.
In all such prior art charging systems, a direct connection has been used. Thus, in the case of portable electrical devices, it is necessary for a user to plug in or connect wires from the charging unit directly to the device and when the charging is complete to effect a physical disconnection. For the case of larger applications, such as golf carts or electrically driven vehicles, the device itself must be kept stationary and an electrical line plugged into suitable receiving terminals connected to the battery to be charged.